Chemicals
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: Lies. That's all that came out of her mouth. Real. He was real. Reality. It was hard to accept. Chemicals. That was her solution. -ShikaIno- AU
1. Observations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings: **Ino**X**Shika** and onesided **Ino**X**Sasuke

* * *

**Chemicals  
**

-by Lyrics and Music

_Lies. That's all that came out of her mouth. Real. He was real. Reality. It was hard to accept. Chemicals. That was her solution._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Observations

* * *

Swirling the wine around the expensive glass, her hazy ice blue eyes gazed intensely into the man in front of her. His hand toyed with her platinum blonde hair. Batting her eyelashes, the girl licked her lips, slowly, watching as his onyx orbs fixated upon the deep scarlet red. A perfectly carved, all too familiar coy smile made its way to her features. He leaned in to kiss her lips, carefully brushing against them with his hot breath. Her thin, elegant fingers wound themselves in his hair. Locking their lips in a passionate kiss, the ebony haired boy used his hand to caress her cheek. Breaking away, she smirked before quickly looking away, a beautiful blush dusting her cheeks. His growing curiosity painted itself on his pale face. Just what she wanted.

"Cut," the man whispered into her ear. The girl gasped, before realizing…

**Ring! Ring!**

"Good morning Konoha! It's going to be bright and sunny today. High of about..."

Slamming her palm on the alarm clock, the annoying announcer voices stopped. Groaning, the girl wrapped the silk sheets around her body, basking in the sunlight streaming through her window. The girl sat up snapping her crystal eyes wide open. Pale pink lips smiled slightly as her feet touched the floor. Carefully picking out clothes, she looked through a massive closet. Appearance was important to say the least. With all the cameras flashing all the time, how you looked was everything.

Beauty. Youth. Talent. Sex appeal. The list ran on forever. They would never understand. They wanted it all. They would never let her breathe. But it was worth it right? Suffocation was worth it for the everlasting fame, right? Trading your privacy for wealth and luxury was just something trivial, right? Giving up your life to be successful was just the price tag right? Apparently so and she hated it, but it was too late to back down now. She was a star and no matter how much she wanted to fall back down to Earth, she would remain up there, isolated, far off, and alone. Still, she would deal with it, put up with it for one little thing. Every night before drifting into sleep, she would wish for it, cherish it. This little princess wanted love. Passion and romance. Roses and kisses. Chocolates and hearts. But not the kind you get from everyone. No sir. She craved something new, exciting, and original. She wanted something genuine and when you're a star, that kind of sincerity eludes you.

Applying makeup to her already pretty face, the girl shook her head. Love, she thought that this new man, Uchiha Sasuke, would give it all to her. Her new co-star was smooth, cool, calm and mysterious. That was attractive as far as she was concerned. All she had to do was crack that exterior. Just a tiny break in his armor and she could slip into his heart. Then, he would love her. He would be hers. It was just like a movie. He would have feelings, compassion beneath it all. She was positive.

Revealing pearly white teeth framed by shimmering pink, freshly glossed lips, the girl watched the color in her eyes swirl. Her normally clear baby blue irises were now glimmering with an unclear muddled mix of deep blue, forest greens, and a peculiar lavender. The chemicals were taking effect, the foul smelling champagne colored liquid. The needle lay there on her dresser. Feeling a sharp pain in her side, the girl coughed. Tasting iron, she down at her blood soaked hand. The room began to spin wildly, the colors of the melting in a confusing mess. Gripping the edge of the counter tightly, feeling her knees buckle. Unsure of what happened, a moment later, the blonde could feel the plush rug up against her cheek. Unable to see anything, a numbing sensation exploded within her body. The brightest burning star of all of Konoha, Ino Yamanaka, was out cold.

* * *

**Click. Click. Click. **

"And action," a voice within her mind told her, instructing her eyes to open.

**Click. Click. Click.**

Reopening her cerulean eyes gently, seductive smile flashing across her features, she crossed her legs delicately, placing a hand on her thigh. Analytical orbs traced the movements of her fingers across the pale skin, ink carrying itself across his notepad slowly. Lifting his gaze to meet hers, he yawned. Boring, it was simply predictable. Rolling his sepia colored eyes lazily, a tiny frown adorned her lips. "Dr. Nara," she stated respectfully, running a hand through perfectly straightened, angelically flowing flaxen locks of hair, "I am perfectly fine. It was all simply a misunderstanding. There is nothing psychologically wrong with me."

"I believe that is not up to your discretion," he replied, glasses reflecting a tiny fleck of light emanating from the lamp on his desk, "As you have stated before, I am the doctor. You are simply the patient, so please do not draw your own conclusions so quickly, Ms. Yamanaka."

**Click. Click. Click. **

"Smile for the camera," a photographer instructed. Flashing lights blinded her vision. Slamming her fist into the lens, blood trickled down her palm.

**Click. Click. Click.**

"Please," she requested hastily, taking a deep breath, "Stop clicking your pen."

"My apologies," the doctor said quietly, complying, "May I ask why it bothers you?"

"No reason," Ino told him, attempting to conceal the lie with a sweet smile, "Just a pet peeve."

"Pardon me for saying this," the brunette apologized in advance, "but I strongly believe you are lying. No, let me revise that statement. I know you lied." Rosette lips parting slightly, an incredulous look graced her face. Smirking, he was absolutely certain now. Her expression confirmed his suspicions. "Now, Ms. Yamanaka," he laughed slightly, "I believe you can do much better. Acting is your forte, no?"

"Are you implying something?" the blonde retaliated, frowning slightly.

"Am I?" he asked, stoic once more.

**Ring. Ring.**

"Our session is over now, Miss. You are free to leave," the boy informed her.

"Paparazzi," Ino replied.

"I beg your pardon."

"It reminds me of the paparazzi," she restated, "The clicking reminds me of the cameras." He remained silent, watching her breathe. It was the truth.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings: **Ino**X**Shika** and onesided **Ino**X**Sasuke

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

Confessions

* * *

Woolen blanket pulled tightly around her frail, delicate frame keeping her warm despite the salty ocean air dancing across her pale, flawless ivory skin. Standing upon the beach's sandy shore in the early morning, white dress wrinkled at the edges from seawater toying with the lace. Flaxen locks whipping wildly in the gusts of wind, entrancing violet irises framed by amber eyelashes stared off into the distance. "You swore to me," she whispered, tears beginning to brim, "You swore you would write to me." A firm hand upon her shoulder turned her around. Gradually, a single drop of salty fluid rolled down her flawlessly, blush decorated cheeks. Her voice raised itself again, "Why didn't you write to me?"

His raven locks of tussled hair occasionally hit his mysteriously alluring features, creating a sharp contrast. The man's onyx eyes bore into her own with intensity, unrequited passion as he took a step towards her, rain soaked body still warm to the touch as he wiped the tear away with a calloused hand. "I-I…," he chocked out through pale lips ebony orbs searching the distance.

"Exactly," she yelled dropping the blanket onto the ground, furious voice emitting from a pain-stricken face, "You don't love me anymore. I waited for you." Turning to stare off into the distant pale grey sky, she clenched her eyes shut, balling up her fists. "I waited every day…every single day," the blonde cried, voice raspy and achingly sincere, "But you never came. The letter never came. Not a single one."

Protective arms wound their way around her body, wet against her silken smooth skin. Bare shoulders tickled with long golden tresses, she pushed him away forcefully. His emotions surfaced with this simple action, eyes smoldering with hurt. "I still love you," he yelled at her, wind violently gusting at this moment, everything in perfect order. "P-please," the boy begged in his velvety voice, eyes pleading, "I-I…I still need you."

x-x-x-x-x

"Cut!" the director yelled, "That was the one. Good job guys." The makeup crew walked over to Ino, re-powdering her face, smudging her mascara just a bit more. "That was inspirational," he declared to the entire crew, beaming with a bright smile, "When this hits theaters, it'll shoot straight to number one. Ten minute break, everyone."

"Sasuke," Ino called over to the boy in his chair, skimming his lines over once more, diligently memorizing everything – not that he hadn't already perfected each scene in practice reads. "We have one final scene before the movie is done filming, isn't that exciting?" she inquired, walking over to his side, faintly smelling his cologne.

He simply nodded and replied tersely, "Yes. It is." Putting down the thick packet of already memorized words, he turned to look at her. She could have sworn a sly smirk crossed his face for even a brief second, disappearing as soon as it appeared. "The kiss is the highlight of the entire movie," he stated calmly, chiseled features faintly sparkling with amusement, "It'll probably be the reason most people go to see it."

"No, I think there's a better reason," Ino told him, voice sultry as her bangs covered her left eye, "Every girl on the planet wants to see the famous, Sasuke Uchiha. The kiss gives them something to dream about." There was no doubt in anyone's mind that this movie would rake in millions. Just because this talented young star was the main role, there would assuredly be press coverage that would span the entire world. Named Sexiest Man Alive for the first time this year, Sasuke Uchiha, her co-star, was to die for. He was unattainable, and devilishly handsome. Nobody had ever so much as held his hand, let alone kiss him. This was his first staring role, surprisingly. But it wasn't a mystery when he stated in a press conference that this was the first script that had captivated him. Ino knew what that meant. It was a fancy way of announcing that the pay was higher, dramatically higher. Yes, this boy was every woman's desire, and Ino Yamanaka, the Sexiest Woman Alive, would get to full on make out with him in a romantic movie scene that would be played around the globe. She would be the envy of every female across the planet. That was enough to make her smile.

"Well then," Sasuke replied coolly, "I better not disappoint." Ino batted her eyelashes flirtatiously before waving a quick goodbye. She knew it was impossible for her co-star, the man she sought after with every fiber of her being, to disappoint anyone. Slipping a sweet piece of vanilla flavored candy into her mouth, the corners of her pale, luscious lips curled up into a smirk. No other thought had been so satisfying. She would kiss him. No, he would kiss her. Nothing had ever tasted so sweet.

"And action!" the director instructed. The cameras began to roll as the scene started.

x-x-x-x-x

"You don't need me," Ino murmured at the boy, still facing the sea, "You never needed me." Lighting from the expensive machines cast a beautiful glow on her face, causing her sorrow to be amplified. Crying, she hiccupped. The woman's face remained wonderfully attractive even when tainted with tears. She spun around to face him, arms across her chest, fingernails digging into her skin, leaving pure white marks that turned pink, perfection now marred by lines.

"I came back for you," Sasuke yelled, "I need you more than anything. You are my everything." He walked up to her, one arm slipping around her waist, resting on her hip. Forehead leaning upon the top her head, he let one tear slip down before whispering tenderly, voice cracking, "I…love you." Tilting her head up to face him with his finger he closed his eyes briefly before she brought both hands up to his face, cradling it affectionately.

"I-I…," she stuttered as he leaned in to kiss her once innocently. She broke away to deliver her line. "I always loved you." Once again meeting his lips, she allowed the final tears to stream down her face before allowing arms to reach around his neck. The camera slowly zoomed out as the two actors intertwined their fingers, each giving a light laugh and smiling slightly, heads touching as both their eyes finally closed.

x-x-x-x-x

"Cut!" the director yelled, "I think we have it!" The crew cheered.

* * *

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

"Ms. Yamanaka," the brunette at his desk asked, dim lighting glinting in his glasses, notepad in his hands once more, "Good afternoon."

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

"Dr. Nara," she greeted, taking a seat upon the chair in across from him, "How are you doing?"

"I am well," he answered, "Thank you. How are you today?"

Ino smiled. "I'm doing very well, thank you."

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

The magazines fell upon the floor in a crumpled heap as she pushed all of them off the news stands, furiously, accidently scraping her hand upon the metal of the racks.

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

"This is our second session, correct?" he questioned, simply making sure that his notes were organized properly before they began. Ino nodded. "Well," the doctor stated, "I am beginning to notice something strange about your appearance. It's unsettling really. Last time we met, your eyes were crystal blue. Now I understand from childhood pictures that it has always been your natural eye color. However, this time, your iris is deep green and it's changing to a violet color as we speak."

"Eye color changes occasionally," Ino answered, "My brother's eyes are naturally blue. Sometimes they turn a grey in color. It's nothing to worry about. It all has to do with the lighting in the room."

The brunette began to write something down quickly, never looking away from her. "This is different," he informed her, "I am aware that you do not wear contacts, yet your irises change drastically in color. Is there some sort of drug or medication you are taking?"

"Yes," she stated, "But it's just sleeping pills that I sometimes take if I've had too much coffee or tea. Sometimes I drink caffeine when I'm stressed after work."

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

"Acting is your forte, no?" he inquired just as he did last week.

"It is," she replied, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, exposing a diamond earring.

"Then why is your lie so easy to detect," the boy asked rhetorically.

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

"Maybe it's because of all the lies people have written about me in the tabloids," the blonde said, frowning, "Maybe it's because when people lie to me, it's always obvious."

"I see," he nodded, "Well, I do believe that these are some things in your industry that are normal. The tabloids and lies come with the fame. I do not see why they bother you as they do. It's peculiar how a celebrity such as yourself is affected by such trivial events. But, please, answer my question. What kind of drugs do you take?"

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

The blood fell onto the covers of the tabloids, as she stepped on them violently. The papers ripped. She laughed.

**Shuffle. Shuffle.**

The reality of the answer caused her to pause for a moment before answering. "I…I really don't know." She sat there, and began to lean her head to one side. The actress was telling the truth.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Reviews, Alerts, Comments, Constructive Criticism, and Favorites are all appreciated.


	3. Accusations

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings: **Ino**X**Shika** and onesided **Ino**X**Sasuke

**Author's Note:** I do apologize for not updating. But I'm back on track now :]

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Accusations

* * *

"I…I really don't know." Her head tilted to the side.

"And you're not afraid?" he questioned.

**Ring. Ring. **

"Would you be?" she countered.

He readjusted his glasses, "I might."

* * *

The water was warm, clear and pure. She scrubbed her skin roughly, raking her nails upon the fine porcelain colored flesh._ "And you're not afraid?"_ His last question dug into her, almost painfully as if consuming her body in a fine lair of smoldering ashes. "I'm not scared," she assured herself, answering the inquiry although knowing the response was late. It echoed off the delicately tiled bathroom. Resting against the cold bathtub, she continued to scrub, turning a bright shade of pink. "I'm not scared at all," the blonde repeated, eyes clear and blue, like the water surrounding her.

Reality was harsh, grating against her mind relentlessly. The expectations of a glamorous lifestyle paled in comparison to the actuality. Everything had fallen through. She was a butterfly, beautiful and wondrous but trapped in the inescapable glass prison of fame. The cameras blinding her, causing her wings to still. "I'm not scared," Ino stated, exhaustion threatening to soothingly guide her underneath the surface of the bathwaters. Cloaked in self-inflicted scratch marks, she lay there, raw and unmoving. The ceiling light had somehow brightened in her vision, reminiscent of the sun peering through a glass room– so similar to the childhood sunshine shining down upon her through the greenhouse where she tended to her parent's flowers.

"Why would I be afraid?" she questioned, lifting a wrinkled finger to the ceiling, reaching for the light. The chemicals would make her beautiful. They would make her feel beautiful. There was nothing wrong with that. After all, she was Yamanaka Ino. She was beautiful. She was loved.

* * *

The cameras flashed sporadically, clicking as she walked to the stage, graceful movements captivating the audience. The train of her navy dress slid its way upon the red rug. The blonde stood in front of the movie poster, smiling brightly, posing with a hand upon her hip. The flashes increased, almost blinding. Flaxen hair hung pendulously, gently curled and tucked behind her right ear to reveal a chandelier earing. Her cerulean eyes sparkled. The star shone brightly, illuminated by the stage lights and camera flashes though brilliant in her own right.

"Miss Yamanaka, please proceed to your seat. The press conference will continue shortly." She nodded politely as the black suited man gestured towards the table further along the stage. The dress, short in the front and long in the back appeared the float along the ground as she walked, her silver heels glided across as if she was sliding on ice. Ever elegant, Ino sat, legs crossed, a smile still painted upon her face greeting her co-star, Sasuke, with a brief hello. "We will now proceed with the question portion of the press conference," the same man announced into the microphone.

A reporter spoke into the microphone. "Yes, well Mr. Uchiha, are you and Miss Yamanaka currently in a relationship?"

He laughed into his own microphone, answering in a husky voice. "No, at the moment, we are not. However, I cannot speak for the future. After all, we do have a dinner date later this week." There was a great deal of noise in the audience.

Another reporter seized this opportunity and asked a question, recording device in hand. "Miss Yamanaka, I have heard rumors that you have been seeking psychiatric treatment. Would you please clarify these rumors?" The whole world seemed to silence.

The blonde re-tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "These rumors are false," she responded, fake mask plastered upon her seemingly carefree demeanor. Under the table her left hand gripped the edge of her dress tightly.

"Miss Yamanaka, have you had any cosmetic procedures performed?" another man in the crowd questioned into the microphone, voice projected in the spacious building.

Again, she responded in a charming voice, "No, I'm afraid I am just actually this beautiful." A soft laughter was heard through the crowd. Her knuckles turned a shade of powder white.

* * *

"Listen, normally I wouldn't be doing this but I think that it's in her best intere–" Shikamaru spoke carefully into his phone, newspaper upon his mahogany desk, headline with a bold **Yamanaka Ino** printed upon it. The coffee steam rose up to fog his glasses as he listened to the warbling coming from the other end. "Yes, but Miss Yamanaka cannot handle stress of this sort. You must prevent these articles from surfacing. Alright," he sighed, on the losing end of the argument, "Have a nice day. Goodbye, sir."

The doctor lethargically fished a handkerchief from his shirt pocket and wiped the lenses of his glasses. "What a drag," he mumbled, gathering his belongings from his office, "I suppose I'll have to pay her a visit, now."

* * *

"May I come in, Ms. Yamanaka?" Shikamaru inquired, briefcase in his hands, donning a rather exhausted expression. "Your security team is very thorough," he mentioned briefly, modest white collared shirt professionalizing his naturally relaxed style. He was dressed just averagely simple for a person appearing at the front door of a mansion estate owned by an internationally renowned actress.

"Of course, doctor," Ino replied, a masterpiece to behold even with minimal makeup and everyday clothing. In comparison, to her usual extravagant appearance, Shikamaru concluded that the actress had hastily dressed after waking to the sound of the doorbell at four in the morning. Her attire, a white shirt and jeans, created a horrible contrast with his outfit. As he stepped into the building, his shoes, relatively new and expensive, seemingly marred the luxury of the marble flooring. The glittering chandelier appeared on the verge of collapse in an attempt to conceal his presence. Without even pausing to register the situation, Shikamaru knew. He was out of place, and awfully so. He was the supporting character. He might fit somewhere into the plotline, but it was not his place to be remembered. He knew his role and with no complications, he would stay within these bounds willingly.

"I wasn't expecting visitors today," the flaxen-haired actress groggily stated, guiding him down the hall, "I hope you will excuse the mess." She turned to gaze at him. The man replied simply, noting no mess, instead noting her un-tinted orbs. The doctor gave a perfunctory response accepting her words with ease. There was something vulnerable about the state he viewed her in at the moment. The cerulean eyed girl was noticeably human. She was not a star right now. She was not a celebrity. She was a girl, too much pressure placed upon her fragile shoulders. The weight of reality rested upon her.

"I'm quite thirsty," the brunette informed her as he seated himself upon a rather ornate chair in the living room, the blonde taking the hint quite easily and heading to the kitchen with a simple nod of the head. He made mental notes, commenting on the orderly appearance of the household, a seemingly empty void of space. The kitchen was spotless, untouched. The living room smelled of candles. It was surprisingly empty – no pictures, no people, no sounds.

She returned shortly, and he only observed. Ino sat and placed the water upon a coaster and seemingly paused, struck by the unfamiliarity of an item placed upon it. He cleared his throat, strangely uncomfortable. "I heard the news," Shikamaru began, gratefully taking a short sip of icy water. His client met his eyes, quickly turning from the piece of furniture. "How are you dealing with this?" he asked softly, her actions curiously weakening his resolve.

"It's alright I suppose," Ino replied, "A bit stressful. But tell me doctor, why are you here so early? Even the paparazzi aren't awake." She indulged in a relaxed laugh. He grinned slightly, amused at the way she lifted a hand to shield her mouth. It was oddly endearing, but when the processed the situation, he quickly regained control and pressed his lips into a straight line once more.

The man gathered his thoughts, exasperated sigh indicating the difficulty of such a strenuous task. "Everything that occurs between the two of us is confidential information," the doctor assured "I am not to disclose any information to any outside source." Ino looked stunned, at an instant realizing his implications.

"So even if you didn't leak this information to the press which I am sure you did. For all I know, my management has signed a contract with some magazine to disclose anything that happens within these 'confidential discussions.' I can't believe I even told you anything. Good luck trying to diagnose whatever disease I have. Go ahead, please, fell free to tell the world I'm insane! Make whatever money you can, I don't care! That's all I am right? Just a way for people like you to make money." He sat in silence. He had expected this.

Shikamaru sighed once again. "Miss Yamanaka, don't jump to conclusions. If I had been guilty would I be here right now? Besides, I've always had an antipathy for money. It's not quite satisfying enough for this line of work," he logically reasoned, attempting to lower her guard.

"It's funny. You know how I feel so well. Money is not worth the scandalous invasion of privacy I suffer from people like you." Ino retorted with noticeable distaste, stiffly repositioning herself on the intricately carved wooden seat.

"Originally, I did not have the intention of offending you. I just wanted to clarify the truth before you made any false deductions which, quite expectedly, you did. But right now, I frankly don't care what you perceive me to be. It seems that honesty does not sit quite well with you. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my leave." The boy bowed stiffly, briefcase in hand. "Goodbye Miss Yamanaka. I will not be seeing you again." It wasn't his place to be here. He knew that. He was just a supporting character. He had no right to be here. He had no right to say those things. He knew that, but he had decided to ignore it. He knew his role, but rejected it deciding instead to leave his position vacant for another forgettable face, for another average man to feel awkwardly out of place.

* * *

She let out an incredulous breath over, "A _little _rumor? It's not just a little rumor. I'll never be a legitimate actress when they find out that I have to go to therapy for passing out from some drug that I got from _you_. We need damage control!" Fuming, the actress stood stiffly at the door of his office unable to tolerate his explanation.

Her manager let out a breath of smoke, "Calm down, Ino. We'll handle it after it generates enough buzz."

The girl paused. "You did this?" she whispered in disbelief.

_Her reality was crumbling._

"Of course, your new movie is coming up. We need all the publicity we can get," he responded, taking another drag. She coughed at the building smell of smoke.

* * *

The scissors snipped at the material of the tabloids.

**Too thin? Ino Yamanaka's battle with anorexia. **

The scraps littered the floor, the headlines placed in an organized pile.

**Her tantrums behind stage. The true story of how it happened. **

The tears streamed from her eyes. Her hands continued to move.

"**Yes, I'm addicted." Her shocking confession.**

She slid the titles into a box, filled with other cutouts. The weight of reality fell down upon her.

**Mental breakdown? What was she doing at a psychiatric clinic?**

"This isn't real. It's not real." Ino placed the scissors upon the table, next to his half-empty glass which had sat upon the table since morning, and picked up a bottle, amber fluid inside. The needle slowly absorbed all of it, a pungent aroma filling the night air. She took the tip and carefully injected the liquid into her arm. All was silent. Crystal clear eyes were clouded with violet fumes and deep green shadows. The world was beautiful once more. She smiled. She was beautiful. She was beautiful again. This was reality. This was real.

* * *

"They're beautiful," Ino thanked, graciously accepting the bouquet, "Thank you, Sasuke."

The red roses were classically beautiful, petals perfectly positioned. It was just like a movie. She was living the movie. She was the female lead. He was her love interest. The movie had just begun, it was just beginning. But to her, it wasn't just a film. This was _her_ reality – others' fantasies.

Sasuke entered, seemingly examining the foyer chandelier as Ino handed the flowers to a nearby maid. It was early evening and the reporters were swarming. The guards hastily closed the heavy mahogany doors and locked it behind him. "Your home is beautiful," he commented, voice lingering in the thick air. The two stood, matching the expensive furniture flawlessly. It was perfect.

"I'm terribly sorry, I was in the middle of fixing my shoes when you arrived," the flaxen-haired actress. The onyx eyed actor cast a quick, sweeping glance to her heels before kneeling down to adjust the straps accordingly. He was perfect. From his handsome features to his gentlemanly actions, he was the perfect man.

Standing swiftly once more, he offered her his arm and a kind smile, "Shall we head to dinner?" Her heart fluttered. Everything was in place so she gracefully took her place. It was meant to be. She was sure. There was nothing to fear.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Reviews? :)


End file.
